


Home is Where You Are

by Geniminty



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, sorey and mikleo move in together in a house they BUILT together, suremiku are such bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniminty/pseuds/Geniminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt a little too embarrassed to meet Sorey eye to eye, and Mikleo wonders exactly when he started to see Sorey as more than a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakshira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/gifts).



> This is my first suremiku fic ever and it took a WHILE to get this shit done;;;  
> I haven't played the game yet since its not out here, but I used what I know from what I've seen on tumblr and the ONA! This fic is so fucking gay, tbh. Excuse me if the characters seem a little ooc, but I think I half-nailed it lol
> 
> Happy belated birthday aoi, i wrote this to your taste, you perv :P

Sorey dropped himself unto the soft bed, welcoming the soft fabric with open arms. It is so nice to finally rest after moving and shuffling cardboard boxes filled with their stuff in it. It’s been two days now since they’ve finished building their house, and it took the entirety of the day’s morning and half of the afternoon combined to move a majority of their things in the new settlement. Sorey turned from his position to face the ceiling, letting out a satisfied sigh as his head sank against the fluffy pillows.

It was a trying time building the house, the many days they’ve both hammered and layered the house’s structure in the blazing summer heat, or when the winds were a little sharper than usual to indicate the rain and they’d cover their unfinished settlement with plastic covering. Their friends would drop by from time to time and help out for a day or two, but most of the labour was split between him and Mikleo.

It’s quite thrilling, Sorey thought, that he’d get to share his experience of living in this house with his best friend – there’s nothing more than he could ask for, and it seems like Mikleo shares the same thoughts as he recalled the latter beaming at him, the expression making something surge in Sorey’s chest at the slightest moment. He dismissed the reaction as a sense of excitement and accomplishment instead.

Though, he didn’t understand the small smile Lailah gave him as she handed over a bottle of scented liquid, but he took it anyway and considering the item to be a house-warming gift. That was kind of her. Sorey closed his eyes, taking the time to appreciate Mikleo’s choice of pillows and the many great friends he had by his side.

“What are you doing?” Sorey opened his eyes and quickly sat up. The water seraph moved into the room swiftly, discarding a large box onto the floor.

“We still have plenty of things to move in, or did you expect me to do all the labour?” Mikleo asked with a smirk. Sorey laughed sheepishly, pushing himself off the bed.

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

“Yes you did,” Mikleo replied with a playful tone. “We can just bring in the boxes with our clothes inside, and then we can take a break before carrying the larger cargo later.”

“It’s okay! I’m not tired yet.” Sorey grinned reassuringly, but the seraph wasn’t entirely convinced as purple eyes scrutinised him.

“You sure? You looked like you really needed one.” Mikleo says, eyeing the bed behind him briefly. It was very tempting, but Sorey knew he’d be teased eventually for letting Mikleo do all the work.

Besides, he wasn’t tired yet. He still had plenty of energy left in him.

“Positive! If you carried everything, your thin arms would snap--” The sentence was cut off with a yelp as a squirt of water splashed Sorey on the face. Mikleo broke into a fast walk exiting the room and laughed. Sorey followed the seraph’s brisk pace whilst wiping the wetness of his skin on his shirt. Sorey hated how easily Mikleo can manipulate water now.

“Mik!” He whined, setting a foot outside, and slowed his pace once he felt the heat of the day hitting his skin. It’s darn hot, and he was beginning to regret wiping the cool water off of his face. Mikleo heaved up a box next to them, shifting his hold to balance it on his arms. Though he may look quite fragile with his slender build, Mikleo is pretty strong.

Sorey didn’t notice how his own eyes had lingered on the seraph a little longer, only managing to catch himself when his friend moved slightly or made a noise to catch his attention. He’d been doing this more often lately, dazedly looking at his best friend for a while or sometimes he’d automatically look for him, whenever they’re together. Sorey thought that this time, it may be the cause of the sun slowly getting to him, and by looking at Mikleo he’d hope the latter would cast a rain cloud over his head to keep him hydrated.

Such wishful thinking.

“Those boxes aren’t going to move by their selves, you know.” Mikleo said, gesturing with his foot towards the two smaller boxes next to Sorey’s feet.

“Wanna carry ‘em? I can place it on top of your box.”

Mikleo swung a hand, and Sorey side stepped in glee.

“I’m just kidding.”

Sorey stooped down to pile the boxes on top of each other before heaving them unto his arms and nodded towards the open door for Mikleo to lead the way. He watched him from behind, in case his friend dropped anything, but also realised the small patch of sweat forming on the seraph’s robes. Sorey frowned, had Mikleo been carrying boxes in that same attire the entire day? Isn’t he melting under all that?

“Mikleo.”

What followed was the thump of boxes being placed onto the wooden floor. “Hm?”

“Aren’t you feeling hot under all that?” Sorey asked, waving a hand towards Mikleo’s blue robes.

The seraph blinked at him then looked down at his attire with a slightly perplexed look. He certainly did feel the gradual heat on his skin, but it never particularly bothered him too much, not when he controlled his sweat to cool down parts of his body. Though, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit it was uncomfortable.

“Well, yeah.” Mikleo replied, popping a couple of buttons from his collar, exposing smooth, untouched skin. Sorey was quick to purge any possible thoughts invading his mind, a recent occurrence that’s been happening for him whenever it concerned his best friend.

“Maybe you should change into thinner clothing?” Sorey said before he could stop himself. He quickly added, “I-I mean...! More suitable for the weather, y’know. You’re gonna bake in that outfit.”

Mikleo chuckled at Sorey’s flailing arms. “It’s a good thing we brought these boxes in first, then. Ah, this box is full of your clothes, can you check on those two for mine?”

“Sure!” Sorey complied, cutting the tape across the boxes cleanly with a small blade he carries around with him. One was filled with their winter clothing, whilst the other was filled with neatly folded clothes and smelled of fresh linen. Sorey slid the second box across to Mikleo.

“Thanks, Sorey. I’m just going to get changed, I’ll be back in a minute.” Mikleo says, before leaving the room with a box full of clothes. Sorey busied himself with clearing a path in the area and aligning the boxes to the walls, placing several on the furniture they’d had moved in from yesterday and piled the smaller boxes on the sofa. There was a lot to sort through once they start unpacking, and knowing how fussy the seraph gets, they’d need another day for that.

Mikleo eventually came back after several long minutes in his summer clothes, a complete contrast to the refined, layered robes he always wore. He looked refreshing with his new outfit, and Sorey privately admired him as he enter the room. The seraph ran a hand through his hair, wiping off the slight dampness that had begun to settle from the sun. Sorey didn't realise he was staring at him for a while, not until purple eyes met with his own.

"What is it?" Mikleo asked, returning his gaze and Sorey made the mistake of holding it.

Because now, he could fully see him; face shiny with the thin layer of sweat, his expression soft with little concern, and his usual fair look is enhanced by the light attire of a long sleeve and shorts, which compliment his figure well. Mikleo looked _handsome_. Sorey felt warmth in the pit of his stomach and crawling to his cheeks.

"Sorey?" Mikleo called, leaning down to his eye level, and the latter couldn’t help but glance at the wide show of Mikleo’s collar bone that the stretched neckline exposed. All of a sudden, flashes of hands cuffing the backs of necks, bare backs, shifting in cloth, light panting, and barely-audible name calls flooded Sorey's mind like a haphazard bullet train.

He couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze. Not quite.

“N-Nothing!” Sorey says, abruptly standing up and marching towards the open door. “There’s still the larger boxes to bring in, right? Maybe we could grab some ice lollies afterwards.”

The small frown that had formed on Mikleo’s face dissolved to a smile. “Good idea.”

Stumbling out to the heat of the afternoon sun again, the pair began to shuffle the smallest of the large boxes of cargo and brought them in one by one. There were trips here and there, a couple of small arguments about fitting boxes into the house, but they eventually found a short-lived routine to follow to bring the remaining cargo inside.

After a couple of hours, they had finished moving the rest of their things into the house, and bought ice lollies from the local town nearby. Sorey handed the strawberry flavoured lolly over as he sat down next to Mikleo on the bit of flat rock just sticking out of the small hill near their house. They specifically decided to build their house around here, for the wonderful view of the horizon ahead and the town below is stunning.  The sun was about to set, and they were just on time to watch it.

Though it wasn’t as hot as earlier in the day, it was still warm with the occasional cool breeze fanning against them. The ice lollies are perfect to eat right now. Sorey ripped the plastic wrapping and crushed it into a small ball, throwing the piece of litter at Mikleo.

“Hey!”

Sorey laughed, dodging a jab at his side.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, enjoying the coolness of their ice lollies and the ripples of blended oranges, reds, yellows and purples caused by the setting sun. Whilst the giant star slowly descended into the horizon, Sorey glanced towards his friend’s direction. As if Mother Nature had the best timing ever, the almost non-existent breeze picked up a little at the exact moment, brushing soft strands of Mikleo’s hair away from his face. He looked like he was _glowing_ , with eyes shining a brilliant purple from the reflections of the sun light.

As if knowing he’s being watched, Mikleo turned towards Sorey, their gazes met like it was their first time seeing each other all over again. Sorey felt warmth grow in his chest.

“What is it? Is there something on my face?” Mikleo asked with a confused frown, bringing a hand up to rub his cheeks. Sorey laughed. _Mikleo is too cute._

“No, I was just thinking that—huh?” Sorey looked down to his lap at the dark spot on his pants. The ice lolly had begun dripping onto his thighs, the sticky drips making running lines down the fabric. He yelped, distancing the lolly away from him and rubbing at the wet patch with his free hand. Sorey jumped at the sound of muffled snorts that turned into merry laughter, and turned to look at Mikleo from under his lashes. He flushed half from the embarrassment, and half from something else entirely.

He grumbled, biting the remaining bits of the lolly off the stick.

“Are you done?”

Mikleo chuckled weakly, wiping off imaginary tears from his eyes. “Yeah… H-How does it look?”

Sorey didn’t move the hand covering the patch of dampness. Mikleo snickered.

“It’s not that bad!” Sorey exclaimed. “I don’t look like I peed myself, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I wasn’t, but thanks for sharing,” Mikleo chuckles, quickly eating the remains of his ice lolly before he ends up repeating Sorey’s mistake.

Mikleo turns the lolly stick around, hoping for one of those “WINNER” imprints for a free ice lolly of choice. Unfortunately, he wasn’t too lucky and only felt more disappointment when his friend waved his ice lolly stick at him in mock battle, oblivious to the freebie mark on the back of it. Out of spite, Mikleo hauled the back of Sorey’s collar and dropped the stick down his shirt, before swiftly running away. Sorey squeaked at the damp contact on his bare back, and he’d almost fell off his perch if he hadn’t moved fast enough. Sorey quickly reached behind his back to pull the stick from under his shirt and pushed himself up to his feet to catch up with the retreating seraph.

“Hey!” Sorey shouted, slowly closing the distance between them.

Mikleo let out a breathless laugh as he increased his pace, not daring to look back at how close his friend was getting. It felt exactly like the old days when they’d both dangerously race into ruins with the wind whipping at their faces. Though Mikleo was slightly faster than the other, running downhill still boosted Sorey’s speed and his legs covered more distance. He could feel the triumphant grin stretching across Sorey’s features, and the presence of him closing in.

“You can’t keep up!” Mikleo yelled between breaths, and only mere seconds later, Sorey had already grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged him backwards, crashing against his friend in a yelping heap.

“Whoa-“

“Wait!”

Sorey had not anticipated for Mikleo to knock the air out of him, nor did he intended to fall unto the grassy ground and rolling down the rest of the hill as a tangled mess of limbs with Mikleo. The moment passed quickly, with their legs tangled, and arms under and over each other uncomfortably, their breath slightly ragged from their trip. They stayed like that for a little while, their breathing and heart beat steadying with each ticking second as they stared at each other. There’s a tender look in Mikleo’s eyes that rendered the other dazed.

“Mikleo…” Sorey spoke quietly, shifting the arm under his friend quietly.

“Yeah?” The seraph asked, just as softly as the other and Sorey felt warmth growing at his chest again.

“Are you…. still ticklish?!” Sorey said loudly with glee, attacking both of Mikleo’s sides with the arm behind him and the one lying above his waist. He expertly wiggled his fingers at Mikleo’s most sensitive spots and the seraph erupted into fits of supressed giggles and peals of laughter.

“Stop!” Mikleo cried out between wheezes and giggles. “G-Goddammit, Sorey…! Aha… W-Would you… aha ha ha… get off…me!”

Mikleo pushed and wriggled from Sorey’s grasp, struggling briefly to keep the other’s hands from attacking his sides again. They both wrestled, trying to get each other to give up for different reasons. Sorey couldn’t help but laugh from time to time, so it didn’t take long for Mikleo to be infected with the laughter and joined in. With his guard temporarily lowered, Sorey took advantage of the seraph’s weakness, easily pinning both arms on either side of his head, and his legs caught on a tangled lock. Sorey loomed over him, eyes squinting from the victorious grin he wore, his chest heaving steadily as he caught his breath.

He looked like a child winning his first ever prize in the arcade. It was endearing, and from Mikleo’s perspective, Sorey shone brightly.

“Hehe, still the same as always, huh?” Sorey says with the innocent smile that always drove Mikleo internally crazy.

The seraph felt weak under him, his arms eventually relaxing and sinking into the grass underneath them. Sorey frowned slightly at the sudden lack of fighting spirit from his friend, Mikleo was always up for a challenge.

“Mikleo?” Sorey called with a tilt of his head, and the way his brows furrowed was rather adorable. “Are you giving up already?”

Mikleo’s lips parted, almost as if he’s about to say something but decided against it. Instead, he studied the young man hovering above him with a sharp gaze and taking in every little movement Sorey did, thoughtfully and quietly examining him in admiration. As if reading the look in Mikleo’s eyes, Sorey suddenly felt conscious, looking anywhere but at the seraph.

Mikleo watched Sorey become flustered by each second, his friend had always been an open book and completely easy to read, the more he tried to hide his feelings, the more they became clear and apparent. Sorey swallowed nervously, and Mikleo watched the movement of his throat as if it reflected the growing desert in his own throat. He finds himself staring at Sorey’s lips, the thirst in him escalating.

“Mik?” Sorey echoed once again, the grip he had on his friend’s wrist loosened.

In the process of half-heartedly trying to collect himself and failing, Mikleo easily caved into his instincts. As if it was one swift movement, the seraph tugged one of Sorey’s arms and pulled the latter down to meet him halfway as he sat up on his elbows. Mikleo had thought to himself how he had been waiting for this, before tilting his head to press Sorey’s lips with his own.

It felt sweeter and softer than what Mikleo expected it to be, his fingers lightly ghosting over the outlines of Sorey’s jaw while he gently kissed him, and the other hand on the Shepherd’s arm loosened. Just as it had happened, it also ended quickly when Mikleo pulled back with flushed cheeks and a shaky breath. He felt a little too embarrassed to meet Sorey eye to eye, and Mikleo wonders exactly _when_ he started to see Sorey as more than a best friend.

Maybe there was never a when. Maybe it had always been lingering in the back of his mind.

He takes a peek at Sorey’s face, only to be surprised at the other’s expression reflecting his own. Except that Sorey looked twice more flustered than the normal, and an awkward hand covering his mouth as he stared at Mikleo with wide, bewildered eyes.

He looked up quickly, pleadingly, an apology ready to roll out of tongue. Before he could even stutter a word, Sorey silenced him, swooping down for a clumsy kiss. Mikleo squeaked at the unexpected advance, his breath hitched at the touch of a hand cupping the back of his neck, drawing him closer. Sorey took advantaged of Mikleo’s open entrance, flicking his tongue inside as expertly as he could, exploring and licking the roof of the seraph’s mouth. Mikleo melted into him while he kissed him back, his hands helplessly clinging unto Sorey’s shoulders for dear life and pressed himself against him until there was no space left between them.

Reluctantly, they parted for air when their lungs could take no more, both of them breathing heavily in puffs of warm breath fanning their faces. Mikleo’s lips were red and slick with saliva, and Sorey found it even more difficult to refrain himself from sucking on them. He let his actions speak out for him rather than his words as he gently brushed silver bangs from Mikleo’s face, and the latter leaned into his touch with a light hum. They stared at each other for a while, almost like they were engaged in an intimate conversation only _they_ could understand.

“Sorey, let’s go home.” Mikleo whispered, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Sorey smiled sweetly and nods, pulling both of their selves up on their feet and leading the way back to their house.

 

-

 

It was already early evening by the time they’ve reached home, and since it was summer season, the day’s light were prolonged. Sorey reached into his pockets for the keys to unlock the door, fumbling to get the lock right and paused momentarily at the sudden arms moving to wrap around his waist. He felt the warmth of Mikleo settling against his back, the seraph nuzzles the space between his neck and shoulder, and the mere task of entering their own property became harder to do.

“Mik, um…” Sorey began, trying to insert the key correctly.

“Yes?” Mikleo asked lowly, brushing his lips along the exposed skin. Sorey stilled, swallowing the sounds crawling up his throat.

He was awfully ticklish there and it’s even more distracting when Mikleo purposely teases him.

“M-Mikleo.”

“Mmmmhmm?”

“Stop it…”

“You don’t sound very convincing.” Mikleo says, smirking into his skin. Sorey laughed nervously, but made no effort to push him off.

“Mik. Come on, I… I need to open the door.” Sorey says quietly, biting his lip in case a giggle makes it out of his throat.

Mikleo eventually complies, stepping aside to give him space and Sorey suddenly felt colder without Mikleo’s body warmth pressed against him. The soft click of the door finally resounded, and Sorey was washed with relief and anticipation as the entrance opened, glancing at Mikleo over his should with a smile. Before he could even place a proper step into their home, Mikleo had pounced on him, kissing his lips as Sorey’s head slammed against the door. The latter groans softly, and Mikleo pulls away with a laugh, kissing Sorey’s cheek and rubbing at the inflicted spot with his hand sympathetically.

“Sorry.”

Sorey reflects his laughter whilst catching Mikleo’s cool hand with his.

“It’s okay. You’re just too eager.” Sorey replies with a chuckle.

He turns them both slowly and began guiding Mikleo backwards to their bedroom, preoccupying him with slow kisses and subtle touches to his cheek, neck and shoulder, completely forgetting the many cluttered boxes laid out in the hallway. Naturally, one of the bigger ones swept Mikleo off of his feet, and the silver haired male dragged Sorey down with him as they fell to the floor with a crash. Mikleo complained under his breath, pushing himself up to his elbows whilst Sorey bursts into tired laughter, his head resting against Mikleo’s shoulder.

“ _Sorry._ ” Sorey echoes the apology, and though Mikleo had a frown on his face, he couldn’t help but giggle at their antics.

Mikleo winced as he moved to push several boxes to the side with Sorey still on a haphazard heap on him. They got up slowly, Sorey lazily hauled Mikleo to his feet and the former dissolved into quiet snickers whilst he pushed the door to their room, guiding Mikleo by locked hands. The seraph wanted to hit him for his spontaneous titters, but it was very infectious just like the way Sorey can influence others to smile with his own. Instead, Mikleo drapes himself all over him, biting the sensitive spot between the shoulder and the neck eliciting a moan from the brown haired male.

Mikleo smiles smugly, sucking on the spot as Sorey gasped lightly, making a mark of his own on the taller male’s skin. Sorey continues to navigate them, albeit distracted by Mikleo, and lowers the seraph to the bed. The covers bouncing to embrace them, and the mood change encouraged Sorey to catch Mikleo off guard with a passionate kiss. The latter wraps his arms around Sorey’s neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Sorey licked along the bottom of the seraph’s lips, but there was a certain stubbornness Mikleo wore that refused to grant him entrance.

Sorey blinks his eyes open slowly, slyly grinning into other’s mouth, while working his hands down from Mikleo’s back towards his butt and grabbed a handful to squeeze. Mikleo gave out a short moan at the sudden pressure from his behind, flushing at the embarrassing sound he didn’t think he was capable of making. Sorey took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Mikleo’s cavern, exploring thoroughly, swiping the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue fiercely. The kiss became fiercer, desperate, as if years of bottled feelings were being poured into this exchange, the both of them letting their actions speak for their behalf. Their hands flew unto each other’s clothes, slipping both their shirts off and their pants in quick swipes until only their underwear remained. Their clothing became a discarded heap of fabric by the feet of the bed.

Wet noises and heavy breathing filled their room, and as they parted for their screaming lungs, Sorey catches the seraph’s lip between his teeth, softly tugging at it before letting it bounced back and pulled away. The view beneath him left Sorey fumbling for lost words. Mikleo, with his silvery aquamarine hair, strikingly purple eyes and his fair skin that was almost translucent - had always brought a sort of beauty that attracts the attention of others, including Sorey. But when his cheeks were flushed nicely, including the way his dampening hair crowned his face and his full, red lips from being constantly smacked with Sorey’s – Mikleo looked ethereal. It makes Sorey feel warm twice more everywhere his body, the heat intensifying as most of it pooled in the pit of his stomach.

He watches Mikleo as their breathing slowly paced together, his gaze staring him back to the eye. It was heavy of affection and honesty, and a certain fire of lust that burned behind all of the innocence. Mikleo’s gaze gradually lowered, and lower, purple eyes resting between Sorey’s legs. The latter frowned lightly; there was nervousness and shivers that ran down his spine, he felt hopeful but at the same time, he felt unsure. They’ve never done anything beyond kissing, and they’ve only had their first moments ago.

“Are you sure?” Sorey asked softly, feeling warmth crept to his neck as he looked away. There was a short pause that fell between them, and Sorey refused to meet him eye to eye.

“…Yeah. I _want_ to.” Mikleo replies simply, his stare almost boring holes into the other’s skull. “You don’t want to?”

Sorey turned his head back to him so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash.

“O-Of course I want to!” Sorey exclaimed a little too loudly than intended. He blushed a furious red, widening his eyes as the embarrassment seeped through. He felt a little lame when Mikleo maintained a cool expression, yet there was a twitch of his lips at the amusement of what Sorey’s honesty would show.

It was also that trait that which guided Mikleo throughout the years, and an aspect of Sorey he’d always admire. Bemused, he watches as Sorey awkwardly stared at him and his pants back and forth. The seraph almost wanted to laugh if not to ruin the moment. _Typical._

“Then there’s no holding back, right?” Mikleo says huskily, heaving himself up by the back of Sorey’s neck. Pressing himself against him and sharing his warmth, Mikleo slowly rolled his hips against Sorey’s lower half, and the brown haired male moaned out loud from the sensation.

“Sorey…” Mikleo whispers unto his ear with a warm huff and suddenly, Sorey felt a little too hot. The seraph gleefully continued, pressing his knee against the other’s clothed arousal and began to rub against it in an agonisingly slow pace. The brown haired male moaned, gasping at the contact, a plea at the tip of his tongue but never rolled out.

As if to get back on him, Sorey pulled at Mikleo’s underwear in one swift swipe, and his hand grasping at his hard cock. He slowly flicked his wrist, drawing out soft moans from the seraph, gradually getting louder and erotic at the thought of Sorey’s hand wrapped around his shaft.

“Y-You too,” Mikleo manages through ragged breathing, tugging at Sorey’s underwear impatiently. _“Take it off.”_

Sorey quietly laughs and leaned back, tugging off his underwear as quick as he could and tossed it to the side, caring little for wherever it may have gone. It’s not like Mikleo can complain about clothes lying everywhere right now. The seraph widened his eyes slightly at the size of Sorey, his eyebrows high into his forehead, lips parted in slight awe as he felt himself flush red all the way to the ears. He jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Maybe we’re not quite prepared for this,” Sorey chuckles, shyly scratching his cheek whilst looking off to the side. It didn’t take long for Mikleo to understand what he meant, he knew him too well to understand he didn’t want to hurt Mikleo, not on their first time, and Sorey decided to back away.

When Sorey’s hands began to shake, Mikleo reached for the drawer they built next to the bed. He grabbed the wrapped item and ripped the paper bag package easily. Sorey’s eyes widened slightly as he recognised it as Lailah’s gift to them, and flushed furiously moments later, realizing what it actually is. He wanted to praise the girl, as well as burn her at the same time.

“We should thank Lailah for this.” Mikleo said coolly, despite his face completely contradicting his calm demeanour.

Sorey nods, wordlessly taking the bottle from Mikleo, his eyes constantly flicking back and forth to the other and the lubricant. The seraph cleared his throat, looking off to the side with a small pout and spread his legs out wider, and Sorey almost felt something in him snap.

Needless to say any more words, Sorey complied by lathering the substance over his fingers and his hard cock, applying it over twice to make sure they’re coated. He looks towards Mikleo, tentatively with a small smile, and the seraph deeply inhales before giving him a nod of approval and closed his eyes as he braved himself.

“Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?” Sorey whispered, brushing his lips against Mikleo’s cheek, one hand placed steadily on his arm and the other hovered before his entrance. Sorey quietly exhaled as he pushed the first digit inside the seraph, biting his lip when Mikleo let out a soft gasp, his hold on Sorey’s arm travelled down to his hand and squeezed it. Sorey returned the gesture reassuringly as he curls his finger into the tight space inside of Mikleo, stretching the area whilst the other gave out soft mewls at his touch.

He cupped the seraph’s cheek with one hand and kissed him there, brushing his lips across Mikleo’s jaw line to his ear, mumbling comforts to ease him as Sorey proceeds to insert his second digit into his hole. Sorey stretched, curling his fingers as he brushed the space inside and touching unto a sensitive area that made Mikleo see stars, the seraph threw his head back as a prolonged, high-pitched moan echoed from his sweet lips and Sorey shuddered as his own arousal escalate. Mikleo looked back at him, his mouth open from the ragged and short breaths he manages to take, eyes shone with tearful pleasure.

“S-Sorey, I think its okay…” Mikleo managed, tried to lean into the other but flinched at the slightest attempt to move with Sorey’s fingers still inside of him.

The brown haired male winced at the brief pained expression that crossed his lover’s face, and a pang of guilt stabbed at his chest as he watched him. The last thing he ever wanted was to be the one who hurts Mikleo, and as if the seraph read him easily, he was quick to give Sorey another encouraging squeeze on the hand.

With effort, Mikleo wrapped an arm around his neck, hauling himself up enough so his lips reached Sorey’s ear. He let his hand travelled up the back of the taller male’s brown locks, caressing them soothingly.

“It’s okay,” Mikleo whispered unto the hollow of Sorey’s ear, turning to kiss the side of his face. “I’m ready when you are.”

Sorey nodded, turning slowly, albeit the difficult position, to press his lips against the other and withdrew his fingers from his lover’s entrance. Mikleo gasped out loud against Sorey’s mouth, lips parting as he turned into a wet mess of short moans and mewls. Sorey felt shame for feeling accomplished and pleasured at seeing Mikleo in an indecent sight merely from his handiwork, but the lust in the air was strong and it only encouraged Sorey to waste no time to prepare.

He pulled at Mikleo’s legs forcefully, the smaller male squeaked at the sudden action and bewilderment rested on his face. Panting lowly till their breaths almost mingled, Sorey pushed himself as close as possible, and Mikleo’s thighs placed above his waist, his lathered cock protruding the entrance.

As he positioned himself, one hand placed at the back of Mikleo’s thigh, the other interlocking with his hand and slid inside him, feeling the slightly loosened space encircle his cock, the seraph’s walls closing on him. Sorey let out a shaky breath as Mikleo winced at the movement, waiting a moment before he started to move.

Sorey rocked into him slowly, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace that could drive a man insane, but there was no way he was going to risk hurting Mikleo. Drawing back, he began to pick up the pace a little, the elicited moans from the seraph gradually becoming more audible and rasped as Sorey reached a little further with each careful thrust until he brushed against the sensitive spot which drew prolonged moans from Mikleo’s lips.

Sorey mentally prepared himself as he aimed to thrust into that area again, pushing forward again with a faster pace, the lust-filled moans of Mikleo increasing. He found himself hitting the perfect spot again and again as the heavy breathing and prolonged gasps and moans became more frequent, and Sorey lost himself into the moment.

He thrust harder, faster, until skin slapping against skin echoed the room and serenaded with the creaking noises of the mattress, the makeshift bedrest playing loud rhythms at each collision against the back wall. Above all the noise rang Mikleo’s obscenely loud moans, pitch higher than the last like a crescendo as he felt himself closing to a climax. Sorey kisses him softly yet firmly on the lips whilst he rocked into him quicker, feeling himself closing into release.

“Sorey, Sorey..!” Mikleo panted against his skin, clutching unto his shoulders and neck, fingers digging hard whilst he called for his name over and over again. Sorey could almost hold it in no longer, but he didn’t want to release inside of him nor did he want to climax first.

Because of this, he reached between Mikleo, and while slowing his pace, he grabbed his shaft firmly. With a couple of flicks of Sorey’s wrist and a cold shudder – Mikleo came.

Sorey followed afterwards, pulling out before he released his load unto the sheets, too polite to soil Mikleo from the inside. They both shuddered as energy drained away from their body, collapsing against the bed with Sorey’s arm underneath Mikleo, their breathing steadying as they stared at each with tired eyes and exchanging soft touches.

Sorey felt his lids heavy, and soon he could feel sleep wrapping around him when his clammy hand gripping Mikleo’s became slack, yet still loosely firm as if he was in fear the other would vanish at letting him go. Just as he was closing his eyes, Mikleo fluttered his open, purple gaze looking straight at him full of faith and something else that made the Sorey’s heart constrict.

_“I’ve always loved you.”_

 

-

 

Sorey woke to the smell of fresh linen and the soft fabric of clothes. He sat up, staring at the new bedsheets and then down unto himself, inspecting the casual attired of a clean long sleeve and long shorts, blinking in wonder at the newly laundered fabric that embraced him. It took a moment for Sorey to remember snippets of last night, feeling warm as he remembered the moans and the desperate calls of his name coming from Mikleo’s lips.

He felt himself combust, covering his face in embarrassment. He turned to his side to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, but just as he expected there was only an empty space there, and remnants of body heat from hours ago remained. Not only did he recall their passionate exchange from last night _vividly_ , he had also slept through the entire time Mikleo had cleaned up after their mess and of course, Sorey _himself_.

Lazily hauled himself up, stepping over a misplaced box near the bed and followed the sound of clattering and boiling water. He paused at the kitchen door, taking in the sight of opened boxes piled on a corner and the back of Mikleo’s figure. He wore a loose top that exposed his neck yet framed him nicely, a pair of plain pants that snuggled his legs, and Sorey thinks to himself how comfy Mikleo must be.

Sorey quietly walked over, placing his hands on his shoulder and leaned towards Mikleo’s side to place a soft kiss on his right cheek.

“Good morning.” He mumbled happily, pulling away as the silver haired male turned to face him.

Mikleo set the mug of coffee he prepared to one side, smiling up at the taller male and lightly flicking his forehead.

“It’s almost noon now, silly,” the seraph laughed with a small grin. “You’ve been out all morn— _Uh_?!”

Sorey had pulled him into a tight, squishy hug, his arms wrapped around Mikleo’s back securely, the latter’s arms squished in between them and their clothes cushioned their movements in their embrace. Sorey inhaled Mikleo as he held him, each long second ticking by and his hold did not falter. Mikleo felt himself flush red when the taller male showed no sign of letting go any time soon, and despite their close proximity between the sheets last night, this simple, affectionate gesture felt a lot more intimate.

“Sorey?” Mikleo asked quietly, his voice muffled by the fabric of Sorey’s clothes.

The latter blinked, eyes widening as he pulled away slightly. There was a short pause.

“Hi.” Sorey says lamely, a sheepish smile on his face with his arms still wrapped around the seraph.

“Hey.” Mikleo replies back breezily, hands placed on Sorey’s chest.

They stayed like that for a little while, shyly exchanging glances until one of them breaks into giggles and naturally infects the other one with their mirth. Throughout all this time, it took them _years_ to acknowledge, yet alone notice, their mutual feelings for each other. But now here they are, with a house to spend their long lives living together and many days to explore all the ruins around the world, waiting to be discovered.

Sorey was the first to break the silence.

“Say, after we’ve unpacked the rest of our things,” he began, looking at Mikleo with fond eyes. “How about we go for an evening run at the mountain ruins?”

A sweet smile slowly stretched across Mikleo’s face as he beams back. “Sure, I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, mom.


End file.
